Always Waiting for You
by Kirigaya Zikarishika
Summary: Aku selalu menunggumu di sini, sampai kamu kembali untukku. Aku selalu menyukaimu, sampai ajal menjemputku. Terimakasih atas semuanya (Bad summary) Oneshot! Mind to RnR, please?


Always waiting for you by Kirigaya Zikarishika

Aku selalu menunggumu di sini, sampai kamu kembali untukku.

Aku selalu menyukaimu, sampai ajal menjemputku.

Terimakasih atas semuanya (Bad summary) Oneshot Mind to RnR, please?

Kamichama Karin, T, Indonesian, Romance &amp; Drama, Kazune, Karin.

Kamichama Karin

Aku selalu menunggumu di sini, sampai kamu kembali untukku.

Aku selalu menyukaimu, sampai ajal menjemputku.

Terimakasih atas semuanya, Kazune-kun.

Yo minna-san! Zika-chii di sini, ini fic pertamaku dan aku masih newbie ne. Tapi, aku harap minna-san suka dengan fic buatanku. Arigatougozaimasu! *berojigi

Anime : Kamichama Karin

Rated : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Pairing : Kazune, Karin

Warning : OOC, typo(s), EYD ancur, bahasa sendiri, author baka, newbie, dll.

Always waiting for you~

Normal POV

"Kazune-kun!." Teriak seorang gadis bersurai_ brunette_ tengah berlari di Taman ini, sesekali melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda tampan yang mempunyai manic_ sapphire_ yang sangat indah, dan pemuda itu menghampiri gadis yang memanggil namanya.

"Kazune-kun, mite, mite, bunga ini sangat cantik ya." Ujar gadis itu a.k.a Hanazono karin. "..." Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. "Kazune-kun?." Panggil Karin lagi karna khawatir melihat wajah Kazune yang tampak muram. "Aa, iya?." Jawab Kazune sedikit tersentak.

"Kau kenapa?." Tanya Karin cemas.

"Betsuni." Jawab Kazune singkat.

"Kusoshiki! Kau pasti berbohong, apa yang terjadi, Kazune-kun?."

"Aku-," Kazune tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku.. Aku akan pergi.." Sambungnya.

"Memangnya pergi kemana?." Tanya Karin.

"Amerika. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika karna pekerjaan otou-san."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Karin dan tidak lama matanya berkaca-kaca karna menahan air asin yang akan keluar dari matanya.

"Karin, apa kau tidak keberatan?." Tanya Kazune cemas. "T-Tentu saja! Berapa lama?." Sergah Karin cepat dengan air asin yang sudah mengumpul di matanya dan hati yang terasa perih. "Mungkin 5 tahun." Jawab Kazune dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ha?." Karin yang mendengarnya sedikit tertawa dan tidak lama air asin itu mengalir dari matanya dan tertawa lepas. "Hahahahaha-Huwaahh!." Teriak Karin sambil menangis sekencang-kencangnya. "Karin, gomena."

"Hiks K-Kenapa? Hiks kenapa K-Kazune-kun hiks minta maaf?." Tanya Karin terisak. "A-Aku merasa bersalah.". "Hmn... Tidak apa... Kamu berangkat kapan?." Tanya Karin sambil mengusap air matanya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kazune. "Besok lusa." Jawab Kazune singkat. Karin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terbelalak dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. "B-Besok lusa? Cepat sekali."

"Besok-,"

"Besok?."

"Besok aku mau Karin menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"..."

"Kau mau, kan.?

"A-Aku mau!."

"Ok, aku tunggu di Taman ini jam 8 pagi ya?."

Karin hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Normal POV End

Karin POV

Kring-Kring-Kring-Tuk. Alarmku berbunyi menandakan ini sudah pukul 6 pagi. Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu aku mengganti piyamaku dengan dress putih selutut dan lengan ¾. Rambutku aku biarkan tergerai dan memakai topi bundar bewarna putih dan tas selempang bewarna coklat muda. Sepatu sandal bewarna putih. Dan aku segera menuju ruang makan dan di sana terdapat Miyon-chan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aa, ohayou, karin-chan." Sapa Miyon-chan.

"Ohayou, Miyon-chan." Jawabku tidak semangat.

"Kau kenapa?." Tanya Miyon-chan khawatir melihat kondisiku ini.

"Daijobu yo." Segahku cepat sambil tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Makan lah."

"I-Iya, itadakimasu."

Setelah sarapan~

"Miyon-chan, aku pergi dulu ya.. Ja na!."

"Un, hati-hati ya!."

Karin POV End

Skip time~

Di Taman

Normal POV

Tap.. Tap.. Tap. "Kazune-kun dimana ya?." Tanya Karin kepada dirinya sendiri. "Karin!." Panggil seorang pemuda bersurai blonde. "Gomena, aku telat." Ucap pemuda itu a.k.a Kujyo Kazune.

"Aku juga baru datang." Jawab Karin.

"Kamu sudah siap?." Tanya Kazune.

"Siap? Siap kemana?."

"Huft.. aku lupa memberi tahumu ya? Hari ini aku memintamu untuk pergi ke rumahku."

"He? Kenapa?."

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Kazune datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo." Ajak Kazune. "Un."

Skip time~

Di rumah Kazune

"Kazune-kun?." Panggil Karin.

"Nani?."

"Ada apa ke rumahmu?."

"..."

Kazune hanya diam, tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. "Aa, otou-san to okaa-san. Perkenalkan ini pacarku Hanazono Karin." 'Hee? K-Kazune-kun memperkenalkan aku sebagai pacarnya kepada orang tuanya?.' Pekik Karin dalam hati. "H-Hajimemashite watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu.. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Plok-plok-plok-plok-plok.

"Waah, pacarmu manis sekali yaa. Aa, coba kamu pakai jepit ini.. Aa, selesai, cantiknya."

"Lihatlah Kazune!."

*blush.

"Dia hanya malu, Karin-san. Betul kan, Kazune *wink."

"Okaa-san!."

"Hufftt.. Otou-san, okaa-san. Aku memperkenalkan Karin karna aku ingin menikah dengannya."

*blush. Karin merasa sangat senang mendengar Kazune mengatakan itu. Tapi, di dalam hatinya juga terasa sakit sekali. Karna, Karin tahu Kazune akan pergi.

"K-kazune-kun?."

"Ya?."

"Kamu... serius?."

"Tentu!."

"T-Tapi, umur kita masih 15 tahun."

"5 tahun lagi,"

"He?."

"5 tahun lagi aku akan menikahimu."

Tidak lama air asin itu keluar dari mata_ emerald_ itu.

"Karin, kau kenapa?."

"A-Aku hiks senang hiks, tapi hiks aku s-sedih"

"Sedih kenapa?."

"..."

"Maaf, permisi oji-san, oba-san."

Drap-drap-drap-drap-drap.

"Huwaahh, Kazune-kun!." Karin menangis tidak hentinya setelah mendengar Kazune mengatakan itu dan pergi dari rumahnya karna takut tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Kazu-,"

Grep...

"Karin.. gomena."

Air asin itu semakin mengalir tidak hentinya.

"Huwaahh."

"Gomen, Karin."

"L-Lepas!"

Drap-drap-drap-drap-drap.

Di rumah Karin~

"Tadaima."

"Okae- Karin-chan, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Miyon dengan nada khawatir.

"D-Daijo-,"

Brukk.

"Karin-chan!."

Esok paginya~

Ting tung.

"Yaa."

"Permisi, apa Karin ada, Yii-san?." Tanya Kazune sedikit khawatir.

"Aa, Kazune. Ada. Tapi, Karin-chan sedang sakit." Jawab Miyon dengan mata sedikit terbelalak melihat wajah bersalahnya Kazune.

"Ada apa, Kazune?."

"Tolong sampaikan surat ini untuk Karin. Aku pergi. Ja na."

Miyon hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Kazune yang tiba-tiba datang dan pergi seenak jidatnya.

Cklek.. Kriet.. Cklek.

"Miyon-chan? Ada siapa?." Tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. "Aa, Karin-chan. Tadi, ada Kazune mencari kamu-," Miyon tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dia menitipkan surat ini untukmu." Sambung Miyon sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Karin. Karin menerimanya dan membacanya. Seketika air asin itu kembali mengalir. "K-Karin-chan, daijoubu ka?." Tanya Miyon khawatir. "Un, daijoubu yo."

Tap tap tap.. Cklek.. Kriet.. Cklek.

Brukk.. Karin menjatuhkan tubuhya ke kasurnya sambil membaca surat itu dengan hati yang seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan masih menangis tidak hentinya.

_Dear Karin,_

_Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakanmu._

_Seperti yang aku _bilang 5 _tahun lagi setelah aku kembali dari Amerika, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku akan terus berada disisimu, tolong jangan menangis, onegai?. Aku janji, dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya, selamanya. Tersenyumlah untukku._

_Terimakasih dan maaf atas semuanya._

_Love,_

_Kazune._

Setelah Karin membaca surat itu, Karin hanya bisa terdiam terlelap pada tangisannya yang membasahi bantalnya.

Tuk-Tuk.

Normal POV End

Karin POV

Tuk-Tuk-Tuk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari pintu kaca kamarku yang menghubungkan dengan beranda kamarku. "Nani ka?." Aku berjalan mendekati pintu kaca kamarku. "Karin." Dan terdengar suara baritone yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"K-Kazune-kun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di berandaku? Dan, bukannya kau sudah pergi?." Tanyaku bertubi-tubi menuntut penjelasan darinya. "Karin, ikut aku!." Tiba-tiba Kazune-kun menarik tanganku dan yang hal yang paling tidak wajar dilakukan menurutku KAMI MELOMPAT DARI BERANDAKU YANG TEPATNYA DI LANTAI 3!

Brukk-Brukk.

"I-Ittaii yo!." Ringisku kesakitan.

"Gomena."

"K-Kazune-kun, kenapa kamu di sini? Cepat pergi!."

Aku menyuruh Kazune-kun untuk pergi bukan karna dia akan tertinggal pesawat. Tapi, karna aku takut menangis tidak rela ditinggalkannya. "Karin."

"Nani ka?."

"Aku sangat menyesal karna harus ikut otou-san ke Amerika. Aku sangat berharap kau akan memaafkan-," Greb..

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Tidak lama air mataku mulai mengalir kembali. "Kazune-kun! K-Kazu-,"

Bola mataku membulat, wajah Kazune-kun sangat dekat. Sekarang, tidak ada jarak lagi diantara kita. Bibir kami bersentuhan. Tidak lama. Tapi, aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya, kelembutannya dan perasaannya yang sedang menderita.

"Gomena, Karin, Ak-,"

Cup..

"Aku, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Kazune-kun."

"Arigatou, aishiteru, Karin."

"Aishiteru mo, Kazune-kun."

Kazune-kun mencium dahiku singkat sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku di sini. Lebih baik. Setelah dia mengatakannya, aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menatap langit biru gelap dimalam hari. Mengingat wajah Kazune-kun yang bisa dibilang tampan.

_Watashi wa itsumo anata o omachi shite orimasu, Kazune-kun._

5 tahun kemudian~

Hosh-Hosh-Hosh.

_Pesawat Amerika-Jepang telah berhasil mendarat dengan selamat-_

"Karin!."

Terlihat seorang pemuda bermanic _sapphire_ yang sangat indah yang menenggelamkan diriku seperti tenggelam di lautan samudra. "Haa? K-Kazu-,"

"Kazune-kun!." Aku berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Kazune-kun. Memeluknya dan menciumnya singkat. "Kazune-kun.. Kazune-kun.. Kazune-kun!."

"I miss u, Anata ga inakute sabishīdesu."

"Watashi mo, Kazune-kun." Aku mencium singkat pipinya dan tersenyum lembut. "Huwaaahh- Kazune-kun!."

"Oiya.. sebelum aku berangkat aku bilang akan menikahimu."

"I-Iya."

"Maka, aku akan menikahimu." Aku hanya bisa diam. Mematung. Aku yakin pipiku memerah. "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?." Kazune-kun mengatakannya sambil bertekuk lutut ala pangeran yang sedang menyatakan cintanya. Air mataku mengalir dan aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "_Ha'i, _Kazune-kun!." Aku memeluknya sampai terjatuh. _Mint._ Wangi Kazune-kun tercium kembali oleh hidungku ini. Wangi yang selama ini aku rindukan. Aku menciumnya singkat di pipinya. "Kamu ke rumahku ya." Pinta Kazune-kun. "Iya."

Karin POV End

Normal POV

Orang tua Kazune hanya bisa diam, mematung, _sweatdrop_ dan mengamati setiap detik tingkah laku anaknya dan calon istri anaknya yang sedang dalam mode _lovey-dovey _mereka itu. "Ehmn, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kalian tidak akan terus berpelukan ditempat yang seperti ini, kan?." Kazusa memecah keheningan dan tersenyum jahil kepada onii-sannya itu. "_Kimi_.." Kazune mulai geram melihat tingkah laku imoutonya itu. "Ayo, Kazune-kun." Ajak Karin. "Iya."

Di rumah Kazune~

"Etto.. Hajimemashite watashi no namae wa Hanazono Karin desu. Wata-,"

"Dia pacarku dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengannya."

"I-Iya, kami akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi,"

"Kami akan menikah satu minggu lagi."

"Haa, kau bercanda?."

"Tidak."

Tiba-tiba saja Kazune memeluk Karin dari dan itu membuat Karin _blush_. "K-Kazune-kun, ayolah serius." Pintanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi. Sudah jelas, kan?." Jawab Kazune malas. "Hufft.. Yaa yaa."

"Kau mau, kan?." Tanya Kazune dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit perv. "I-Iya." Jawab Karin sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang masih nge_blush_. "Yatta!."

Seminggu kemudian~

30 menit sebelum acara pernikahan~

"Karin-chan, ayo cepat pakai ini ya?." Himeka menyuruh Karin untuk memaikai WEDINGU DORESU yang dia buat. "Waa, arigatou ne, Himeka-chan." Karin melihat gaun itu dan tersenyum lembut kepada Himeka. "Douitashimashita."

"5 menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai, ayo!."

"Un!."

Ding.. Dong.. (A/N: Etto.. bunyi bell pernikahan seperti ini enggak yaa? Anggap sajalah.)

_Kujyou Kazune apa anda bersedia menjadi suami dari Hanazono Karin dalam suka maupun duka dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal menjemput?_

"Ya, saya bersedia."

_Hanazono Karin apa anda bersedia menjadi istri dari Kujyo Kazune dalam suka maupun duka dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal menjemput?_

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Ding.. Dong..

"Kazune-kun!."

"Karin."

Karin memeluk kazune dan tersenyum kepadanya. Dan Kazune menggendong Karin dengan ala _bridal style_. (A/N: Yaa, emang lagi nikah, kan.) Dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

3 tahun kemudian~

"Suzune-kun sini." Pinta seorang wanita yang sudah berubah marga.

"Mama! Adik Suzu bagaimana kabarnya?."

"Adik Suzu masih menendang perut mama nih!."

"Hee."

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan papa!."

"Baik, pa!."

Karin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dua orang laki-laki sedang bermain-main di depannya.

"Ehmn, waktunya makan siang, Kazune-kun, Suzune-kun!."

"Iya!."

Dan mereka bertiga hidup bahagia, selamanya ^^

~OWARI~

Yaa, itu fic pertama yang aku buat. Semoga minna-san menyukaima, arigatou sudah mau membaca fic author baka ini *berojigi. Akhir kata

Mind to RnR, please? ^^


End file.
